Morgarath's Plateau
Morgarath's Plateau is the name given to the plateau where Morgarath lived during his exile. Geography The Mountains of Rain and Night and Celtic Fissure act as borders to the plateau, with the former also extending further into the plateau itself. While the Three Step Pass is the only practical way to enter the plateau, individuals can also scale the cliffs to enter, and the Celtic prisoners were able to dig tunnels that allowed the construction of a bridge. There are no trees, flowers, or bushes in the mountainsRanger's Apprentice: The Ruins of Gorlan, 18th American edition, paperback, page 1., but there are shrubs, bushesRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, hardcover, page 46., and a dilapidated castle. Despite the lack of plant life, the Wargals, simple-minded and easily controllable bear-like creatures; the Kalkara, dangerous ape-like creatures; rabbits and birdsRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, paperback, page 89.; and a few humans, such as Morgarath and Norman; make their homes here. The cliffs of the plateau are made of granite, and are covered in various cracks, ledges, faults, and small fissures. Caves and tunnels riddle the cliff wallsRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, hardcover, page 86.. The plateau itself is described as a desolate, depressing place. Boulders and rocks are strewn about the landscape, interspersed with shrubs. The shrubs themselves have gray bark covered in cracks and splinters, and all of them were titled in the same direction. None of them grew taller than three meters. This was due to the prevailing wind blowing in from the southRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, hardcover, page 63.. This same damp sea air also gives the plateau it's own weather system. During storms, clouds have been noted to hover over the plateau, despite the sky being clear to the northRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, hardcover, page 59.. History Roughly eleven years before the First Araluen Civil War, Norman lost his home to the Mossback Valley floods and decided to live on the plateau. He lived peacefully as a hermit, occasionally crossing paths with the WargalsRanger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Battle of Hackham Heath, 1st American edition, hardcover, page 85.. Prior to the First Araluen Civil War, Morgarath heard rumors of semi-intelligent creatures living in the mountains. Deciding to investigate, he ventured into the mountains and discovered the Wargals. It is unclear when he discovered the Kalkara. Once Morgarath seized control of the Wargals, they became violent and attacked Norman on sight. On a reconnaissance mission, Halt crosses paths with Norman, who then agrees to help him on his mission. The pair is later discovered spying on the camp, largely due to Norman's unwillingness to follow Halt's lead, leading to Norman's death at the hands of the Wargals. They give chase to Halt, but he escapes and meets back up with Abelard, triggering the Wargals fear of horses. Morgarath leads the Wargals out of the plateau, joining forces with his human army. However, their attack fails, and they're eventually driven back into the plateau. Morgarath then took up residence in the cave system, retaining his hold on both the Wargals and the Kalkara. After years of plotting, he eventually used the two species in a second failed attempt to take over Araluen, the Second Araluen Civil War. The remaining two Kalkara were eventually killedRanger's Apprentice: The Ruins of Gorlan, 18th American edition, paperback, page 231., leaving the species extinct, and the Wargals returned to their natural child-like state once Morgarath was thought to be killedRanger's Apprentice: The Burning Bridge, 12th American edition, paperback, page 253.. References Category:Places